


Our Brand New Start

by Phoenix_Louie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A wizarding world fic, Drarry, Just a Mention, M/M, dunno what other tags?, god this is so hard, hogwarts 8th year, shy but smart zayn, soft hazza, with very brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Louie/pseuds/Phoenix_Louie
Summary: Sooo this is the fist fic im publishing ? ...Hope u enjoy it 😅
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	Our Brand New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My lovely Emma :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+lovely+Emma+%3A%29).



> Sooo this is the fist fic im publishing ? ...  
> Hope u enjoy it 😅

It was midnight of Christmas eve when the always loud and troublemaker 1st year boy of Slytherin, slowly and quietly sat in front of the only fireplace in their common room. He pulled his knees upto his chest pushing his nose further into the rather old green fluffy scarf around his neck. Within seconds the now 12 years old kid was shaking and letting out silence sobs.

The one and only muggleborn of Slytherin house couldn’t sleep. It was her first Christmas away from her little brother and lovely mother. She was afraid that if she contacted her family, the death eaters would kill them. She was only one who's safe though because she was smart and a Slytherin. The dark lord wouldn’t let people know that a muggleborn has been sorted into his house AND she is the best of the 6th year Slytherins! Thus, she was sitting on one of the couches in their common room thinking about her little curly brother with the forests in his eyes when one of the purebloods who was a true gentleman among all the Syltherins she knew, stumbled down the stairs, sat in front of the fireplace and started crying. 

The boy looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. In front of him was standing the one of the few people he could trust at the moment. He sniffed and dried his eyes as she kneeled in front of him and put her hands on his knees.   
“d’ya wanna talk kiddo?”   
He breathed deeply, trying to hold back tears, and said with a low voice “if its ok with you”   
She smiled sadly, pulled him into a hug “I suggested it didn’t I?”  
“They killed father a week ago… Told me if I contact mother, they’ll Crucio her till she loses the babies … she is 7 months pregnant with twins … they didn’t let me go home for Christmas, told me they’ll let me know when they want me to do their dirty shit, such as..such as using the Cruciatus curse on other students! And today, they taught me how to do it. And they fucking made me try it on a bunch of ‘troublesome’ Huflepuffs as my ‘birthday gifts’ …Mom will hear about this and I can’t tell her I’m being forced into doing this…”  
He was crying hard again, his head on her shoulder. She was rubbing his back and thinking how she thought her own situation was fucked up when this little kid -who always walked around with the biggest smile on his face- was suffering from way worse shit!  
“I … I still can hear them crying and begging me to stop … I … I don’t want to do this … I didn’t want to do hurt them … I’m sorry … I’m sorry … I’m sorry …” He said between hiccups.  
Gemma hugged him closer with a tear running down her cheek “it’s gonna be alright Louis, we’ll find a way … you’re not alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments / Kudos highly appreciated :)))


End file.
